1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dental endosseous implant for oral implantology, and more particularly to a generally cylindrical or rod-like implant at least partially made of a thermal shape memory metallic material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of dental endosseous implants having various structures are known in the field of the oral implantology. Of the known types, a cylindrical or rod-like implant which extends straight over its entire length has been widely used in the art. FIG. 1 shows an example of this type of endosseous implant inserted or implanted in the alveolar bone of the lower jaw. That is, a cylindrical endosseous implant 2 is implanted in a cylindrical bore formed by a drill, for example, in a portion of the alveolar bone 4 on which an artificial tooth or denture is to be mounted. The cylindrical endosseous implant 2 is inserted a suitable depth into the cylindrical bore in the alveolar bone 4. The cylindrical implant 2 thus inserted in the alveolar bone 4 has a leg portion embedded in the bone 4 to serve as an artificial tooth root or fang, and a head portion extending up from the leg portion into the oral cavity to serve as a support upon which the artificial tooth is mounted.
However, the cylindrical implant 2 as described above tends to be removed or disengaged from the alveolar bone 4 during use, since the straight implant 2 is merely inserted in the bore in the alveolar bone 4. To avoid this drawback, it is proposed that a suitable thread is cut on the portion of the implant 2 which is embedded in the alveolar bone 4, so that the threaded portion of the implant 2 is securely held in engagement with the wall of the bore formed in the alveolar bone 4. In this case, however, the implant 2 may be rotated in the bone 4, and is therefore incapable of fixedly supporting the artificial tooth mounted thereon.